Flirting With Ghosts
by AquaAngel13
Summary: Freed has been watching out for the guild for a long time. Laxus finds something out about the guildhall and is determined to figure it out. What happens when the two find out about each other? Someone starts flirting with a ghost, that's what. Mild Fraxus. For Fraxus week 2015 on Tumblr.


The place hadn't been the same in a long time.

Freed was used to it, though; as the time passed, he saw a lot of different trends come and go. None of them really made him give a second glance. Time's always change, and with them the way people think.

The things that made him pause the fastest, though, was a certain blond...

...

When the boy walked into the guildhall, Freed's first thought was, _He must be someone's child. He can't be old enough to be a member of the guild... can he?_

When he walked up to a certain person, Freed became curious and drifted over to where they were talking. He never felt guilty for eavesdropping anymore- after a few centuries of no one being able to see you, it doesn't really matter. It's not like you can get in trouble anymore.

"Yeah, Gramps. I'm sure." The boy said, to the... guildmaster?

 _He must be the grandson Makarov keeps talking about._ Freed thought. He had wondered if the elusive boy would ever show up, and was beginning to think he wouldn't. But now...

Master Makarov smiled. "Well, alright then! Let's go get your guildmark and celebrate or newest member!" He stood up, the boy following in the direction of the office.

 _So he's joining the guild... this should be interesting._

...

And interesting it was. The years following that day were eventful, to say the least. Freed tried to calm things down a bit, but he started thinking he was making them worse. It's not like he can help what he is!

But trying to help people pick the right jobs, teach them a few new spells if he was familiar with their magic- it all seemed to have them even more scared of him. What was he doing wrong?

He even gave Laxus- he finally found out the boys name- some extra bodyguards. He spotted Evergreen and Bixlow looking at the Lightning mage with something like- not really adoration, but like they looked up to him. So Freed did the only thing he could think of to do at the time: he helped form the Thunder Legion. (Even the name was his idea.) Once the two caught on to what was happening, they were alright with it. Laxus a bit more hesitant, but he eventually took to the idea.

He would have wanted to join himself, but the fact he can't exactly leave the guildhall presented a problem. But he was fine with Evergreen and Bixlow, and he knew Laxus could take care of himself. They would be fine.

When he got brave enough, he started using what little magic he had left (which was enough; he could still "recharge" his magic supply, although he still didn't know how that worked. He just decided not to question it.) to leave notes around the guildhall for people to find. Nothing major, and everyone else was used to it.

The first time Laxus found one with his name on it, though, he was completely stumped.

"Why would there be a random note addressed to me on the request board?" Laxus asked Evergreen one day as they were looking for their next job. The note wasn't big, just a "This would be a good job for Laxus!", but he was still curious. Was someone trying to pull a prank on him?

Evergreen's face paled. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Probably someone trying to pull a prank."

"Somehow I don't think so."

Mirajane, who had overheard the end of their conversation, walked over and said, "Maybe the ghost has finally noticed Laxus."

 _What do you mean finally?_ Freed thought, annoyed with the white-haired barmaid.

"What are you talking about?" Laxus asked. "What ghost?"

Mirajane looked shocked. "Do you really not know?"

Laxus shook his head, annoyed. "No. I've never heard anyone mention a ghost."

"That's because you're always out on jobs." Bixlow said, interrupting them, his babies floating around him repeating the phrase. "You're not here long enough for anyone to get to explain what happened."

"I'm here now." Laxus said, crossing his arms. "So someone start explaining."

...

Instead of explaining, they took Laxus to the Master. He would be able to explain it better, they said to him.

 _They just don't want to explain it themselves._ Freed thought. _I know how it is; it's been this way for centuries._

When Master Makarov say them coming (and the pale faces of Evergreen and Bixlow), he quickly came to the conclusion of why they were like that. "Who found the note this time?" He said, not pausing from his paperwork.

"Laxus, actually." Bixlow said.

Makarov raised his eyebrow at that, looking up from the papers on his desk. "Really? Maybe the ghost has finally taken a liking to you."

Freed rolled his eyes at that.

"That's what Mirajane said. I want to know what this whole ghost thing is all about." Laxus said, still annoyed at not having this information.

"Ahh. So you've finally heard about the Ghost of Fairy Tail, have you?" Makarov smiled.

"Only that there's supposedly one here. I want to know the story."

"Have a seat." Makarov gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Laxus sat. Evergreen and Bixlow left the room, certain the Master could handle the explanation.

Freed was getting nervous. What if the one he was most interested in looking after (and had been looking after the most for a number of years) didn't like what the Master was getting ready to say?

"Well?" Laxus said, ready to hear the story.

"You do know this building was a hotel before First Master Mavis bought it to be the guildhall, right?" Makarov started.

"Yeah. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Let me finish! Anyway, back then, magic rules weren't as strict as they are now, which resulted in a lot of random, and mostly violent, fights. One such fight happened in the hotel."

Laxus was listening, intrigued at where this was headed.

"As far as I know, it only resulted in one death. A young man by the name of Freed Justine..."

...

Later that day, Laxus was still thinking about what he had learned. "So the guildhall is haunted..." He muttered to himself. He had no danger of being overheard; pretty much everyone else had gone home for the day. The only ones left in the guildhall were himself, the Master, and Mirajane.

And Freed, of course. _So now he knows..._ The green-haired ghost thought, still nervous about the whole situation. Laxus hadn't given much of a reaction to the news, and Freed didn't know how to take that. Was he freaked out, like so many of the others were? Did he not care? Was he going to ignore the fact?

He soon found out the answer. Laxus looked around, and finding himself to be alone (he was on the second floor), started talking, supposedly to himself. It wasn't until Freed floated closer that he heard what was being said.

"-I know it might be awkward, but I wanted to let you know I'm not worried about you being here. You've been here so long I'm sure you won't hurt anyone, since you haven't before. And I'm sorry that you had to die like that, to be stuck here as a ghost. That must suck, especially since everyone seems to be scared of you, or nervous that you're here." He stopped, shaking his head. "I'm talking to a ghost." He muttered that last part, like he was surprised at himself.

He looked to the stairs when he heard Mirajane call that she was locking the doors, that Laxus should probably go if he didn't want to be stuck inside all night. Laxus left, not really looking back.

Freed was shocked. No one had ever talked to him like that, not since he'd died. Everyone _was_ nervous about him being there. He even noticed some people not coming into the guildhall as much once they'd found out about him. The only one who didn't seem to be nervous when talking about him was Master Makarov.

Freed smiled. Now, maybe it wouldn't feel as if he was just something to be scared of. Maybe someone could- well, he wouldn't go so far as to say appreciate him.

Not yet, anyway.

...

The next morning, Laxus went to the counter, hoping to get some breakfast. What he got was different.

Mirajane noticed he was there, and smiled, reaching down behind the bar to get something. She placed it in front of Laxus, who looked at her in confusion.

She explained. "I found this on the counter when I got here this morning. I think it's yours."

The Lightning mage looked down, seeing his name on an envelope.

"I promise, I didn't read it." The barmaid said, going back to cleaning the counter.

Laxus, now curious, opened the envelope to find a letter inside. He didn't recognize the handwriting, and was surprised to find what was written. After he had finished reading, he grinned, slipping the letter back into the envelope and into his pocket.

Was it possible for ghosts to flirt? Laxus was starting to think so.

...

A few weeks (and several more semi-flirtatious notes) later, Laxus was starting to become convinced this ghost had some sort of feelings for him. The realization of the Thunder Legion being his idea making it clear they weren't recent.

Was it even possible for ghosts to have feelings like that? Laxus didn't even know, but he was determined to find out.

He walked up to the second floor of the guildhall, the same place he had that first chat with Freed, and said, "This is getting ridiculous. If you're trying to flirt with me in those letters, you don't have to make it so subtle. Can ghosts even feel anything romantic?"

 _Don't want me to be subtle, huh? Okay, I won't be subtle. At least, I'll take it up a notch._

Laxus, having no idea what Freed was planning, went back downstairs to leave on his next job.

...

A couple days later, Laxus got back from his job. He walked into the guildhall to chaos. This early in the morning and a fight already?

Avoiding it as much as possible, he walked to the bar like he did every morning, except this time something was different. He spotted a rose on the counter, a note tucked underneath.

"There were two notes this morning." Mirajane said, spotting Laxus. "The one still there, and the one saying not to move it."

It wasn't a moment later Laxus spotted his name on the envelope, written in now familiar handwriting. He picked it up, nervous about what would be inside.

Freed was standing behind the bar, watching, waiting for his reaction.

Laxus read the letter, his eyes opening wider.

 _Laxus, has anyone ever told you not to tease a ghost? Telling us to do something differently doesn't always work out well. Fortunately, I'm not one that likes to take things too far. Just know that my definition of 'subtle' and yours might be two completely different things. As a promise to do better, have this rose. In the language of flowers, red roses usually mean romantic feelings, do they not? That should be a sufficient answer to the question you posed to me two days ago._

Freed smiled at his reaction, even though it was a slight one. Getting any sort of reaction out of the Lightning mage was hard enough, so he felt accomplished.

Laxus felt he was going to regret saying Freed was being too subtle. What did he just get himself into?


End file.
